


take me to church

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Roleplay, School Uniforms, Spanking, Teasing, interruptions during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Interruptions can be annoying, but sometimes they can be made worthwhile.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyouko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: dr: 1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> this is another fic i wrote a while back and never got around to posting until now, but i hope you like it!

* * *

Both of them heard the noise of the doorbell, and despite being completely into the little naughty schoolgirl roleplay scenario they had delved into for the evening, Kyoko immediately paused what she’d been doing (the ruler in her hand raised inches from Sayaka’s pink, bare buttocks, mere seconds away from adding to the other marks she’d already left there) and put a finger to her nose.

“Not it,” she called, sitting back on her legs, causing Sayaka to slightly crane her neck around and frown at her.

“No fair, in the moment disadvantage,” Sayaka protested with a slight whine. Kyoko just looked at her, and Sayaka groaned. “Do I have to? We can just pretend we’re not home and maybe whoever it is will go away.”

The answer was made for her when, a moment later, a second ring of the doorbell rang out across the apartment. Sayaka sighed and sat back on her legs as well, wincing a bit from rubbing the marks on her butt, before jumping off of the bed and started for the door. 

“Ignore the fact you’re in your roleplay clothes and try to just play it cool,” Kyoko called after her, as Sayaka left the bedroom. Kyoko smirked smugly as she saw the marks on Sayaka’s ass just under her skirt, clear as day, and couldn’t wait for her to get back so she could make some more to match them.

Sayaka walked through the small apartment and to the door, unlocking it and opening the door. Two boys in collared shirts and slacks stood on the other side, each holding a Bible up in front of their chests, smiling. Sayaka saw their faces fall a bit when they saw her, and she brought a hand up to her mouth and used it to hold back a smirk.

“Yes? Can I help you?” she asked, shuffling a bit in her spot so she was leaning against the door. The pair of boys cleared their throats, looking slightly above Sayaka, as they began.

“We’re from the church on Hope Boulevard, and here to invite you to join us for this Sunday’s potluck dinner,” the blonde haired boy began, looking slightly besides Sayaka at the apartment numbers by the doorframe. 

“Do you and your husband go to any church already?” the other, brown haired boy asked, trying very hard to meet her eyes. 

Sayaka giggled. “No, unfortunately me and my girlfriend don’t go to church.” 

She stood up straight, arching her back a bit and puffing her chest out. It was time to have some fun with these boys. Her blouse was mostly unbuttoned except for the top two, so the boys could easily see her stomach and if Sayaka moved any more, the bottom of her bra. The blonde haired boy cleared his throat and looked away, but the brown haired boy continued his spiel, reaching into the mailbag slung across his side, and pulling out a thin piece of paper. He glanced over it, making sure it was the right thing, before handing it to Sayaka.

“Here’s an invitation and directions to our church, in case you and your girlfriend wanted to come,” he said, clearing his throat to try to mask his stuttering.

Sayaka smiled and leaned forward to take the paper from him, a gesture which made her skirt ride up a bit in the back and her shirt expose herself even more. The boys’ faces both flushed, and Sayaka pretended to ignore it as she looked over the paper. 

“Hmm, could you tell me a little about your religion?” she asked after a long moment, looking back up innocently to the boys, both flushed red at this point.

“W-well, acceptance is not based on who we are, but rather on who Jesus Christ is and what He has done,” the blond haired boy began, talking more to the spot just above Sayaka again rather than at her.

“Romans 3:23 says that everyone is a sinner, and ‘for all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God’” the brown haired boy continued. Sayaka nodded, pretending to take it all in, and barely being able to contain a giggle at the sinning part.

“John 3:16 says, ‘Jesus, God’s son, loves you’,” the blond boy continued, as Sayaka took to leaning against the door again, the card still in her hand as she leaned against the door, making her shirt ride up more. Her other hand went down to smooth her skirt a bit.

“I see. What else?” she asked, her fingers grasping at the hem of her skirt once she was done smoothing it a bit. The boys both took notice of her hand’s position, and the one who had handed her the paper reached for another one, bringing it to his face to focus on reading it, while the other lowered his Bible from in front of his chest to in front of another place.

“Um...He d-died and rose again to p-pay for your sins,” the blond boy continued, reading off of the paper despite having memorized his speech from front to back. 

“Hm, He died for my sins, okay,” Sayaka said quickly with a nod, as her fingers grasped the hem of her skirt a bit more tightly. “Now, what day did you say this potluck was?” 

“S-sunday from noon to three-thirty,” the brown haired boy said, his eyes trying to look anywhere but at Sayaka’s skirt and fingers. “Come and meet the pastor and hear him talk all about the glory of God and our church.”

Sayaka nodded her head. “Well, I’ll definitely consider that. I’ve gotta see what my girlfriend and I have planned for that day first, though. We usually spend that morning together in bed under the blankets, praying to our own gods.”

“She can come too,” the blond boy said a bit quickly, not catching Sayaka’s implications, before clearing his throat. “T-to meet and hear the Pastor too, of course.”

“Well, thank you, I’ll be sure to tell her that,” Sayaka said with a polite nod, standing straight up again, the hand holding the card coming to rest at her side. The boys looked a bit disappointed, but nodded politely at her. They didn’t notice that her other hand had slid down, and her fingers were grasping at the bottom of her skirt again, too into finishing up and getting ready to move on.

“You’re such good church boys, and I really appreciate your invite,” Sayaka said, dropping her voice a bit. “You guys be safe for the rest of evening out there, and...enjoy!”

She lifted her skirt, quickly showing off her naked lower half as the other hand dashed to slam the door in their faces. The boys only caught a glance before the door had slammed shut, and unfortunately were left wondering for the rest of the night if it had really happened. 

Sayaka was already halfway back to the bedroom, the pamphlet she’d been given still held in one hand. 

“There you are, I was getting a little lonely in here by myself,” Kyoko said upon Sayaka coming back into the bedroom. She was still sitting on her knees on the bed, the ruler sitting next to her on the bed.

“Oh boy, Kyoko, I wish you could have seen that,” Sayaka said, tossing the pamphlet onto the bed before jumping onto it herself. “I teased these two little church boys while they were giving me the lowdown about their church and an invitation to this potluck, and then at the end, I flashed them.” 

Kyoko gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth in surprise. “Sayaka, that’s so naughty of you. Did they see anything?” 

“They might have seen under my skirt for like half a second, but I slammed the door before it really sunk in for them, I think,” Sayaka answered with a chuckle. “It was—”

She didn’t get to finish, as her reply made Kyoko gently guide her to her hands and knees again, one hand quickly brushing her skirt up, and then resting on her lower back. Before Sayaka could say anything, Kyoko’s hand came down on her bare cheek again, the marks having been there before only slightly visible now. 

“You’re very naughty for teasing those poor boys, Sayaka,” Kyoko said. 

Sayaka moaned, glad to immediately be getting right back into it from before. “Yeah, I was really naughty, huh? Guess you’ll have to punish me now.”

“That’s right,” Kyoko agreed, picking up the ruler again. She wasted no time in bringing it down across Sayaka’s left ass cheek, making the other girl squeal. “Just think of what you did to those boys, only trying to do their jobs.”

Sayaka moaned as Kyoko gave her a few more good smacks across the cheek she was hitting, before switching to the other, taking note of the nice marks that were starting to appear there. She gave Sayaka a smack across her other cheek, getting another moan from the girl being punished.

“I bet they won’t be able to think about anything but you for the rest of the evening,” Kyoko said, the hand on Sayaka’s lower back migrating under Sayaka and between her legs. 

“I doubt it!” Sayaka agreed quickly, as Kyoko’s fingers found Sayaka’s already slick entrance and started rubbing her lips with purpose. “I like to think I did them a favor by teasing them, though.”

“Did you?” Kyoko asked, a finger now rubbing teasingly around Sayaka’s entrance. “What’s that?” 

“They have something else to think about other than their Bible study tonight,” Sayaka said.

“Hm, I’m not sure I like the idea of anyone else thinking about you in your cute little schoolgirl outfit, though,” Kyoko replied taking her other hand away, but bringing the ruler up to give Sayaka a quick smack again. “Especially if thinking about you would get certain parts of them excited.” 

Sayaka started to hmph, but it turned into a moan when she felt the ruler come down across her ass again. “But I like making people excited by thinking about me. Especially you.”

Kyoko paused her smacking a moment, considering Sayaka’s statement. “Well, I do enjoy seeing you in this, that’s for sure…” She shook her head. “No distractions! You’re supposed to be getting punished.”

“So punish me,” Sayaka teased, complete with a tiny shake of her now pink ass for Kyoko. “Is that a kindergartener’s ruler you’re using on me, or what?” 

Kyoko tried hard to hide the smirk, winding up to smack Sayaka again, and bringing the ruler down on her much harder than before. Sayaka whimpered with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Kyoko let up a moment, but continued with her role. 

“What’s that, can’t take it now that I’m going harder?” She waited a moment for Sayaka to answer, before actually lowering the ruler. “Let me know if I’m going too hard, alright?” 

“Kyoko, I’m fine. Again, please, just like that!” Sayaka replied, and Kyoko complied, smacking her just as hard as the previous one, making Sayaka cry out again. 

“Yeah, punish me!” she cried out, as Kyoko laid a few more smacks across Sayaka’s ass. Her other hand came back to Sayaka’s slick entrance, and Sayaka moaned as Kyoko pushed a finger in to the knuckle, and started pumping it. The smacks got a bit softer as Kyoko began fingering Sayaka a bit faster, but every once in awhile, Kyoko would surprise Sayaka with a hard smack to counter to easier ones.

“Keep going, please,” Sayaka moaned, torn between pleasure. Kyoko added a second finger and began pumping faster, and once Sayaka was comfortable she countered it with a particularly hard smack, making Sayaka cry out. 

“Oh, yes!” 

Kyoko continued pumping her fingers, and Sayaka whimpered at the incredible pleasure. In a surprise to Kyoko, Sayaka gently eased herself forward to laying on the bed, grabbing one of their really fluffy pillows and bringing it to her face to nuzzle into. 

“You’re enjoying your punishment, aren’t you?” Kyoko asked, now having easier access to her ass and pussy, the skirt riding up to almost fully expose Sayaka’s ass. Sayaka merely moaned into the pillow, and Kyoko chuckled as she continued. 

“Good, because you really deserve this punishment,” she said, the ruler coming down on Sayaka’s ass yet again. “I better not catch you teasing any church boys who come to the door again. Or anyone, for that matter.”

“O-okay, Kyoko, I won’t,” Sayaka said, turning her head to the side. 

“Good girl,” Kyoko said with a nod. “Now, are you close?”

“I’m so close,” Sayaka answered immediately, and Kyoko started focusing more on her fingers inside Sayaka. She pumped quicker, and started rubbing Sayaka’s clit with her thumb as she went. Sayaka moaned out and turned her face into the pillow once again, and Kyoko slowed down. 

“Keep your head turned, I want to hear you come,” she said, and once Sayaka complied, began her pumping and rubbing again. Sayaka was so close, and the final hard smack across her ass a moment later from Kyoko was enough to push her over. 

Sayaka bucked her hips forward a bit more, Kyoko’s fingers coming out of her, and Kyoko saw her gush onto the sheets below her with a moan. Sayaka’s toes curled and her legs tightened as she panted and moaned through it. 

When she finally came down, she fell completely onto the bed, panting. Kyoko gave one more appreciative (and smug) look to Sayaka’s now pink and marked ass before pushing her skirt down to cover it, and sitting back on her legs once more. 

“Wow, Kyoko,” Sayaka said, trying to crane her neck to see Kyoko again. “Best punishment ever.”

Kyoko smiled and got to her knees, crawling up the bed to lay down next to Sayaka. She collapsed next to the still panting girl, and leaned in to kiss her other flushed cheek. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
